


A Prisoner's Rewrite

by nanam1s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanam1s/pseuds/nanam1s
Summary: Danganronpa V3 from the perspective of a prisoner. New murders, new victims, and a new mastermind!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Hoshi Ryoma
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

The (considerably) smaller boy grasped her outstretched hand. She shook it, but it was obvious that she noticed how he didn’t return her handshake. The other boy was quick to retreat.  
“Ryoma Hoshi.” He said curtly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Ultimate...erh..” He began, before his sentence fell flat.

Jesus, he swore to himself that the ultimate title wasn’t necessary. No one would approach him if they knew what sort of an ultimate he was...  
Well, on second thought, that part didn’t bother him all too much. But based on his past experiences, it would definitely bother her. He needed to make up a title and he needed to say it quickly. 

He thought for a few seconds, tugging uncomfortably at the rim of his beanie. “U-um…” Nothing plausible was coming to him. The blonde stared expectantly, waving a hand in front of his face.  
“Hello?” She giggled a bit to herself, though he supposed that was from awkwardness. “Anyone home?”  
“Sorry.” Well, now he was certainly suspicious. “Gah, damned if I can’t remember what my talent is…” He mumbled, a spur of the moment thought that he latched onto. That lie certainly wouldn’t hold up forever, but I suppose it saved him some trouble for the time being. It was better than telling her the truth.

How are you supposed to tell anyone that you’re the Ultimate Prisoner?


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma meets a few new classmates and explores the school.

_ “Rise and shine, ursine!” _

_ They waited expectantly. A long silence fell between the 5 kubs. Through the monitors, none of the students lifted their heads. The purple-haired one, sporting a similarly purple goatee and a bulky jacket, had even managed to fall out of his seat and was now snoring loudly on the floor. Monophaine was the one to break the silence. _

_ “Are they awake..?” She mumbled _

_ “Oh, yeah, of cooourse they are!” Monosuke scoffed. “Obviously they ain’t.” _

_ Monotaro pouted. “But Daddy said they should be awake any minute!” It looked as if he were about to speak again before he was rather rudely interrupted.  _

_ “I’m getting fuckin bored! Those shithead kids better hurry it up, or pops is gonna get bored too.” Monokid grumbled. _

_ The bears whined and pondered amongst themselves. Monotaro turned to look at the camera, before going back to his siblings. “...I think we should turn off the TV.” _

_ The television clicked off, displaying a black screen in its place.  _

His head pounded in his skull. That was all the boy could think about as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids. His head rested in his folded arms, it seemed he was asleep in the chair of a desk...Was he in a classroom? Scanning the contents of the room, seemed to be so. The other rows of desks and blackboard were a dead giveaway. The blackboard was rather strange, however, as it displayed an LCD screen. 

Technology these days...he was never going to get used to it. They didn’t exactly have the most futuristic methods in prison, the only technology Ryoma had seen was the small, quiet, static-y televisions.

It dawned on him...Prison? Why wasn’t he in prison? He’d gotten so wrapped up in studying his surroundings that he’d completely forgotten he shouldn’t be there in the first place. He was a criminal. A murderer. A classroom was about the last place he should be.

Just as it all began to sink in for him, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Ryoma practically flew out of the chair, stumbling backward with a surprised yelp. “J-jesus christ..!” He exclaimed, slowly standing up as he regained understanding.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you were awake.” The other girl stated cooly. She was taller than he was (well, everyone was always taller than him) but it still seemed like she was below average height. Her black hair reached down just above her ankles, but he supposed it was even longer than that, as it was tied up in two twin ponytails. Her piercing red eyes could burn a hole through him if she wanted to. He didn’t notice anything else that stood out about her, she wore a generic uniform. Except in red.

“Where are we?” She asked a question that Ryoma had been thinking about himself.   
  
“No idea.” He mumbled. “Classroom, probably.” 

The girl didn’t respond, filling the air with awkward tension. Her red eyes slowly scanned the room, and Ryoma. She seemed like a very observant person...Hoshi made a mental note to be careful around her.

“...Sorry for jumpin like that, I didn’t know there was anyone else in this room.” Ryoma awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to relieve the tension between the two. “It’s Ryoma Hoshi.”

“Maki Harukawa.” Was all she said. Could she be an ultimate like he was? Perhaps her title wasn’t half as scary as his. He wasn’t sure whether to ask or leave it, because if she wasn’t an ultimate, that would be a lot of explaining that he didn’t want to have to do. Her outfit wasn’t a giveaway of any sort, so he opted to not ask.

Maki hesitated for a second before turning to try the door handle. It didn’t budge. “...Locked.” She muttered. She quickly turned her attention to a second door, which Ryoma hadn’t even noticed. She really was observant. 

The prisoner decided to take initiative and tugged at it, to the best of his abilities. I mean, he could barely reach it. However, he was met with the same result; locked.

“...Don’t suppose we could try the windows?” Ryoma asked, half attempting at a joke.

“Don’t be dense,” Maki stated coldly, her eyes narrowing. “You can’t say you aren’t seeing the obvious barbed wire.”

“Ah, yeah…” He mumbled. I guess Maki isn’t exactly the person he should be trying to crack jokes with. “...Well, d'ya have any other ideas?”

Maki was about to respond before the monitor flickered to life.

“Looks like all youse bastards are awake now, so,” Monosuke began.

_ “Rise and shine, ursine!”  _ The bears chanted in unison. “Please head to the gymnasium at your soonest possible convenience…” Monophaine started, before her brother chimed in. “Which is right the fuck now! No dilly-dallyin, or we’ll drag ya punkasses in the Exials!”

Ryoma had...multiple questions. Exials? Talking...stuffed animals? This was obviously no normal school. By the look on Maki’s face, she had some questions herself. 

Maki began with a question both of them were thinking. “Were those seriously...talking teddy bears..?”

“...I think so.” The two stared in disbelief. 

“Any idea where the gym might be? Those bears seemed pretty insistent.”

“No.”

That was the end of their short-lived conversation...Maki certainly wasn’t the most lively person to be around. Ryoma wasn’t very exciting himself, but at least he gave more than 1-word responses. Perhaps he could find some other people to talk to, anyone more talkative than Maki.

He had no idea what he was asking for. As Hoshi tried at the door another time, it swung open...To a rather interesting sight. A tall, pinkish-blonde girl pinning a slightly shorter boy to the wall. With her incredibly short skirt and the way she bent over the boy...Didn’t exactly make for the prettiest sight.

Maki had made her way over to where Ryoma stood in the doorframe. “What are you waiting for? It's…” Her sentence died in her throat as she caught sight of the blonde. By that time, the girl had turned from pinning the boy to face the two.

“What the fuck do you want? Came to gawk at my huge boobs?” She spat. “Bwahaha, don’t be shy! Get a good eyeful like Shyhara over here!”

“I-I told you, that’s not what I was--”   
“Shut the hell up, why else would ya be wearing that hat o’ yours? Perfect for hidin your skeevy little eyes!” She hissed, turning her attention back to the pair at the door. First she eyed Hoshi, and then Maki, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “AHAHAHA! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pair of tits as pathetic as yours!” She howled with laughter. Seeing as Ryoma was the only man besides...Shyhara? It was obvious she was speaking to Maki.

Harukawa barely bothered to entertain the girl’s taunts. “Who are you?” Maki said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She’d straightened herself to a defensive position.

“Tch, you saying you’ve never heard of me? Surely my amazing inventions have blessed your virgin eyes!”

Virgin eyes..?

“No, I’ve never heard of you before.” 

The blonde almost shrank under Maki’s icy glare. “W-well...I’m…” She murmured, before regaining her composure and clearing her throat. “I’m the gorgeous girl genius with a brain as big as my boobs! I’m the one, the only--”   
“Could you just get on with it already?”   
“J-jeez, I was getting there…” She whimpered. 

“I’m the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma!”

“Ultimate?” Ryoma asked without thinking. Maki seemed to share the same realization. 

“You betcha! With inventions as amazing as mine, how could I  _ not _ be?” She laughed. “Bwahahaha, no one could ever compare to someone as beautiful as me!”   
  


“Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Child Caregiver.” 

Child Caregiver? That certainly wasn’t something Ryoma expected out of someone like Maki. He almost expected her to be the Ultimate Assassin or something. 

Whatever her title was, there was no way  _ Maki _ worked with children. She could make a baby cry with her stare.

Ryoma almost wondered if he could get away without stating his name or Ultimate title. Surely, an Ultimate Prisoner wouldn’t be anyone worth approaching. What else could he say? Perhaps he could lie about his title.

“U-um…” The blue-haired boy squirmed out from beneath Miu. “I’m...Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.”

“A detective?” Maki asked. “I suppose you have some way of getting us out of here, then.” She stated. It didn’t seem like a question, more of a demand. That sure was a lot to ask of Shuichi, he seemed rather shaken up. I suppose you couldn’t blame him, given their situation. And...Miu.

“Well, not yet...I’m not all that good, really.” He mumbled. Iruma sure was right giving him the nickname Shyhara, this kid could barely speak above a whisper. 

“You’re an Ultimate for a reason, kid,” Ryoma stated, though he only noticed how mean he sounded when Shuichi winced under his gaze. The poor kid looked as if he were about to pass out...Maybe Hoshi should’ve gone easier on him.

“Well?” Miu asked, turning to stare expectantly at Hoshi. “Who the fuck are you, then? We’re waitin.”

  
“Ah, yeah.” Damnit. “Ryoma Hoshi.” He prayed they didn’t notice the absence of his Ultimate title. If they asked...He would have to lie about it. 

He felt rather uncomfortable under Miu’s glare, and he found himself averting his eyes up towards Maki. Ryoma couldn’t help but notice the way Harukawa eyed Shuichi like a hawk. And by the look on the detective’s face, he noticed as well.

“Um, I suppose we should get going to the gym then…” He squeaked, dashing away out of their gaze with Miu in toe. 

“Hey, don’t think you can get away from me, ya perv!” She shouted more obscenities at Saihara as they turned the corner, out of sight. Maki didn’t move.

Her gaze stayed fixated where Shuichi and Miu had run off to. She seemed rather deep in thought.

“...I don’t like the way he was acting.” She thought out loud, red eyes narrowing at the corner, almost as if she were looking at Shuichi.

“He doesn’t seem too bad,” Ryoma responded, pulling a candy cigarette from his pocket and fidgeting with it between his fingers. “What’s it about him that you don’t like?”

Maki didn’t respond.

“...Do you know him?” She asked. “Shuichi.”

That certainly wasn’t a question Ryoma was expecting. He racked his brain for any hint of Shuichi in his life, but drew a blank. “Mm...Can’t say I do, no.” 

Maki’s lips thinned to an annoyed line, it didn’t seem she believed him. Red eyes met gray as Maki stared Ryoma down. It seemed as if she was studying his gaze and his reactions. Hoshi didn’t object, as he had nothing to hide.

After a couple seconds of staring, Maki sighed reluctantly, shaking her head. She turned on her heels and began to walk away, even though neither of them had any clue where the gymnasium was.

“Have any clue where we’re going?” Hoshi asked, jogging up alongside the caregiver. Maki didn’t entertain him with a response. She didn’t so much as glance in his direction and simply kept walking. 

I suppose that’s a no. Ryoma didn’t exactly feel like being lectured by Maki again, so they explored a bit of the first floor of the campus in silence.

They came to a set of large, almost rusted-looking doors in the center. Looking upward, Ryoma noticed a few other floors. He only saw one set of stairs though, and they led down. Strange.

Maki had already taken the initiative to open one of the large doors. They were met with...A giant robotic mechanism of sorts.

“Hey, youse wait just a second! Why ain’t ya bastards at the gym? Hurry, scram!” It yelled. He recognized the voice as one of the bears from the television broadcast, specifically the yellow one. Judging by the yellow paint on the large robot, it seemed that was who was inside.

The Exial, or whatever it was, slammed the door in their faces.

  
“That looked like a courtyard,” Ryoma remarked. “Maybe that’s our way out of here.”

“Let’s go to the gym.” Maki began walking once more. The prisoner followed.

  
  


A few twists and a surprising lack of classmates later, they arrived at another set of double doors between some lockers.

“This is the gym, then.” Ryoma said, glancing up towards Maki.

“Let’s go in.” She responded, pushing the two doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the next chapter should be the end of the prologue. maybe. cant make any promises whoops  
> ALSO i hope this is in-character enough! i tried p hard to replicate their personalities well enough but if u guys have any tips pls tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> UMM this isn't the actual prologue this is like. the PROLOGUE prologue. the shit right b4 the prologue. u get what im sayin


End file.
